


Stiles the Undead Hybrid

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, F/M, Hybrid!Stiles, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mate!Stiles/Derek, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles goes for a run during a full moon, and is attacked, by who? A vampire, but Derek Bites him, Then what? HYBRID OF COURSE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting in his house.. Alone. His dad was at work, working. Scott was doing the ‘Alpha’ business, and Isaac was with Allison. Stiles looked at the time on his phone, ridiculous. A teenage boy sitting at home on a friday night. Stiles needed something to do, so he did the one thing he could do by himself, go for a run. Stiles picked his phone up off of the computer table and got his red hoodie. He slipped on his hoodie as he walked out the front door of the house. It was darker than Stiles expected, but he didn't mind. 

Stiles walked down the street, before walking straight in the forest. Stiles didn't know where he was running to exactly, or if he could make it back. But he was lonely, and bored. Stiles ran aimlessly in the forest, not really knowing where he was. Stiles was dodging trees left and right, nearly running into a few of them. He’s not the most eye cornant person. Stiles ran into a tree, rubbing his face he moved back and was just about to go around the tree when it moved in his way again. Stiles was instantly about to shit himself, he raised a cautious had up to the man’s face and felt. ‘Dark stubble, nice cheekbones, glowering face, bushy eyebrows, wonderful lips, messy hair.’ Is what Stiles thought as he felt the man’s face, then he connected the dots. 

“Derek?” The man nodded, as Stiles has were still on his face. Stiles removes his hands before raising his right one and punching Derek in the jaw. “Don't tell us your leaving or Anything!? We missed you sourwolf!” Derek didn't say anything, until he did. “Why are you out here?” Stiles huffed out a breath. “Why do you care you left.” Stiles voice was seeping with anger at Derek. “Answer the question Stiles.” Derek’s voice sounded angry, like he had a right to be angry at Stiles. “Fine, I was running, What are you doing out here?” Stiles is pretty sure Derek would have rolled his eyes if he could see them. “I am a werewolf. Its the full moon.” 

Stiles looked up at the full moon, “Huh. Guess it is.” Derek sounded annoyed when he spoke again. “Go home Stiles.” Stiles huffed out a breath, muttering, “If only I knew where I was.” Derek slapped himself in the forehead. “That way.” He said pointing off in the tree’s. “Thanks. And you better not leave again or ill have Allison hunt you down.” Stiles walked away from Derek, walking in the direction of the finger. 

After a few minutes Stiles heard a twig crack. “I’m going home Derek.” Something moved a few feet from him, behind a tree. Stiles moved his head back, seeing a massive black wolf, watching him. Stiles instantly knew the wolf wasn't Derek. Derek’s coat was more black, this wolf was a very dark gray, and Derek didn't have any white spots on him. Stiles took off into a run, running the opposite direction of the wolf, screaming in terror. Then he remembered Derek could still be out here, so he started screaming for Derek. “DEREK HELP, AHHHHH, HELP ME SOURWOLF!” Stiles didn't get far before he was tackled to the ground. Struggling to get free he hit anything he could, trying to get loose. The wolf changed to human, except not. The man’s eyes were red, the man had too-long-to-be-true fingernails. Far much longer than the werewolfs. The man had two sharp fangs, but shorter than the Were’s. The man moved down, biting into the flesh that was Stiles’ neck, before starting to claw Stiles’ body up. The man slashed four deep slashes in his chest, and the matching pair on his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally finds out what exactly hurt his mate, Now what?

Derek found Stiles’ body about four seconds too late. The man was already gone, but his scent was very strong, and smelled of death. Derek hated the smell of death permeating around Stiles’ body. Derek kneeled down next to Stiles body. The boy’s heart was barely beating, and he was bleeding rapidly. Stiles tried to cover up as much of the wounds as he could, while whipping away the tears streaming down his face. He soon gave up on the tears, to many to catch, but he would never give up on Stiles. Derek bent down, biting his Mate in the shoulder, the leg, and the side. Derek hated that he could taste his Mates blood on his tongue. Hated the fact that Stiles was forced into something he didn't want. There were two things Derek would never do. Force Stiles into the bite, or force Stiles into the Mating bond. Derek knew Stiles would be able to feel the Mate bond when the bite took. If the bite took. 

Derek picked Stiles body up, carrying him bridal style to his camaro. Derek walked for a long time, the preserve was a few miles from Stiles’ house, and Stiles was near home. Derek knew how it would look if Stiles’ father came home seeing Derek over his sons bloody body. Because Derek knew deep down, he was not going to leave Stiles alone again. When Derek came upon his car, he carefully placed Stiles in the passenger seat, making sure to buckle him in. Derek kissed Stiles forehead, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he could kiss Stiles. Derek rounded the car and got in, pushing the key into the ignition and hastily turning it. The car roared to life, just before Derek flung the car into drive and sped down the windy road. 

Derek was driving like a mad man, his car easily going over 100 miles per hour. Derek kept looking over at Stiles, making sure he was still ok, which resulted him going off of the road a few times, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was his mate. Derek could hardly see through his teary eyes, but kept driving nonetheless. 

Derek barely missed the curb to the vets driveway, grateful, but not enough to forget about his possibly dying mate next to him. Derek got out of the car before it stopped, running around it and literally pulled the door off of the hinges. Derek carefully picked up Stiles’ body. Derek tried not to run with Stiles in his arms, but failed, he needed to see Deaton. Derek kicked in the glass door and walked in with Stiles in his arms, his eyes red, not from the werewolf part of him, but from the crying. Derek walked to the barrier, yelling for deaton, and he soon came. Deaton yanked open the little door, breaking the barrier. Derek ran and sat Stiles on the operating table in the back of the clinic. 

Deaton walked up to Stiles’ nearly dead body, inspecting the wounds. “How many times did you bite him?” Deaton asked, turning around to look at the Alpha. Derek’s thoughts instantly had the answer as he blurted out, “Three.” Deaton let out a huff of air he didn't know he was holding. “Good news, he might make it. Bad news, there is a 25% chance he will make it.” Derek looked even more pissed off as he blurted out a, “Why? Its supposed to be 50/50!” Deaton shook his head. “Thats for a werewolf, these are claw and bite marks from, lets just say, a vampire. Your mate is now a Hybrid, Derek.”


End file.
